


Keep your eyes on the road my love

by HannahBoBannah



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahBoBannah/pseuds/HannahBoBannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never wanted to forget the way she looked that night, much too beautiful and worth so much more than he could ever give her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep your eyes on the road my love

**Author's Note:**

> Please Don't Hate me!!!

“You are my forever person” Jake had smiled, softly caressing her hand. He never wanted to forget the way she looked that night, much too beautiful and worth so much more than he could ever give her. But she loved him just as much as he loved her and he couldn’t imagine her walking out any time soon. 

With that smile she saved just for him and complete infatuation in her eyes, she’d mumbled something about loving him till the day she died, and he knew that she wasn’t lying. Their love was different to anything he had ever experienced before, it was the kind of love that kept him in a constant state of euphoria because she was his and he was hers. They were perfect for each other in every way no matter how opposite they were. Amy always told him that this stemmed from the fact that he was a dreamer and she was a realist, but Jake didn’t know much about that.

“Congratulations on the wedding, and thank you for inviting us we had a wonderful time”. He hardly noticed her Aunt and Uncle as they passed by, pulling them both into tight hugs. All he could see was her, his wife, standing beside him in her gorgeous dress as she smiled and thanked their guests for coming. While he knew it was rude to pay all his attention to Amy as opposed to them, he believed that this could be excused due to the fact that his wife was the beautifully amazing Amy Peralta nee Santiago. But above that, he was so obsessed with the fact that they were finally bound to one another and there was nothing that could tear them apart.

At this point of the night all their guests had left, with the exception of Boyle, Rosa, and Gina who were still sat by the bar drinking the last of the alcohol available. Gina had told them that it was better than letting it all go to waste, and while Amy would usually argue the point she was much too drunk on happiness to care. Music was still playing softly in the background as waiters began clearing the tables and tidying the room, and as tired as Jake felt he knew that he couldn’t go home just yet without one last dance with his bride. 

“May I have this dance?” he asked her, holding out a hand and smiling brightly as she took it.

“Of course.”

It was obvious to Jake that their friends were watching from the bar, when he took his eyes off Amy for the first time all night and noticed the sappy smiles on all their faces. This wouldn’t have been so odd given that Boyle was a sucker for their relationship and Gina only ever wanted him to be happy, but Rosa was never one to show any emotions, until now of course. Her smile was subtle, barely noticeable, but he knew it was there and he knew that it was sincere. He and Amy had been through a lot to get where they were, overcoming many obstacles and Jake couldn’t be happier to know that they had made it out alive. 

“So, how does it feel to be a Peralta?” He’d asked, smiling as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck. His arms were wrapped so tightly around her, holding her body to his with the intention of never letting her go. Only once had he lost her, back in the very beginning when things were light and breezy, while simultaneously rocky and deathy. It had been the worst few hours of his life post-Amy and he never wanted to experience the feeling of being without her again; she was just too important to him.

“Unsurprisingly, I feel much more annoying and have a sudden craving for orange soda with a side of mayo nut spoonsies.” There was a soft laugh to her voice as she pulled back to look at him, a smirk on her lips. On any other day he would hit her back with an equally snide remark that neither would take to heart, but on this day he couldn’t find it within him to find a single fault in her. She was his perfect Amy.

“I’m not surprised either; I have a particularly refined palate that you’re gonna love. Every Thanksgiving, you, me and the kids will feast on spoonful’s of mayonnaise sprinkled with nuts while watching the greatest sport ever invented, football. I’ve got everything planned out.” She was giving him a look he’d only ever seen twice before. It was all soft eyes and tentative smiles, because she was both excited and scared. 

“I am not feeding our kids that garbage” she hit back, grinning from ear to ear at Jake’s over exaggerated reaction.

With a look of shock on his face, Jake stopped dancing and held a hand to his heart. “How dare you call my culinary masterpiece garbage.” Pausing dramatically, he closed his eyes to take in a calming breath and continued. “You know what? Fine. Little Pistol and Danger Peralta can enjoy a feast of dry turkey and baking soda infused mashed potatoes.” This gained him a rough punch to his chest that hurt more than she had intended, but she was laughing so hard and smiling so wide that he couldn’t be upset with her for a second.

“I think we should probably take a cooking class before we even consider kids.” Jake watched her with baited breath, thinking that he had gotten by without her disapproval of the names he had causally thrown out in an attempt to have the most badass named children to walk the planet. A moment passed before they began swaying to the music again and he was absolutely sure that he had gotten away with it, but then she was looking at him seriously and he knew that all hope was lost. “Pistol and Danger? Seriously?”

Laughing it off as if he’d simply been joking, Jake pulled her back in again and allowed his mind to drift. He thought about the children they were sure to have, a boy and a girl that would grow up strong, knowing that they could do anything they wished because their parents would always support them. They would both have Amy’s eyes, but his son would look just like him and his little baby girl would be the spitting image of her mother. He knew they would inherit the best of their parents, becoming a perfect mix of Jake and Amy in every way conceivable. But most importantly, they would be loved with all of his heart and all of Amy’s.

“Hey Boo, I’m sorry to interrupt but we gotta head out.” Gina’s voice cut off his thoughts, dragging him back into the present as Amy pulled herself back out of his grip. She was hugging their friends, thanking them all for coming and promising to tell Gina everything once they came back to work after the honeymoon. Jake was still too wound up in his thoughts to register Boyle’s arms wrapping tightly around his torso in a bone crushing hug, but still managed a response to his best friends words.

After the three of them were gone, Amy tuned back to him with a grin “Did you want to head off too? We’ve got that honeymoon suite waiting for us uptown and I don’t want to let it go to waste.” There was a smirk on her lips as she took his hand in hers and he wanted nothing more than to take her then and there on the dance floor. But the staff was still working around them and they should have already left two hours earlier as planned when their guests were still present to send them off. Unlike her usual self, Amy had been so swept up in the festivities that she didn’t want to leave, resulting in her and Jake being the last ones standing; but he didn’t mind because it meant more time to party and show off his beautiful wife.

“Let’s go, but I’m driving.” She didn’t protest, and instead smiled devilishly as she took his hand into her own  
.  
By the time they made it to the car Amy’s lips were on his, kissing him furiously. Her hands slipped around his neck, holding his lips to her own while he allowed his own hands to wander. While they both wanted to continue, Jake wanted more than anything to get her home and out of that dress so he pulled away.

“Ten minutes and I’m all yours” he grinned, his skin still burning with passion as he watched her bite her lip. It was clear to him that she was considering a thought that never usually crossed her mind, but he didn’t have time to dwell on this if he wanted to continue what they had just started. 

Turning the key in the ignition, he put the car into drive and released the hand break then glanced over his shoulder. Before he even had the chance to realise what was going on Amy’s hands were in his lap and she was unbuckling his belt. 

“What are you doing?” He asked seriously as he pulled off the curb and Amy unzipped his pants. The only response he gained was a slight smirk as her hand slipped into his boxers to touch him. “You’re going to distract me.” The tone of his voice betrayed his words and he knew that they both wanted her to continue, so she did. 

“Keep your eyes on the road my love” were the last words to leave her lips before he saw her dark hair drop into his lap and felt her lips around him. Jake found it difficult to concentrate the longer she continued, the feeling of complete euphoria causing him to remove his eyes from the road and throw his head back in pleasure. With closed eyes he didn’t see the other car until it was too late.

“Amy, Amy? Please wake up. Amy? Please?” His hands were shaking with terror as he reached for her. The force of the other car had thrown her body off of his own and slammed her into the other car door, leaving her out of his reach. Unprotected by her seat belt, she had smashed into the window; causing blood to gush onto her bright white dress from the head wound that Jake couldn’t bear to look at. “Amy? Come on, please look at me.” 

He was becoming even more desperate now, trying to reach for her and falling short as it hurt too much. There were other voices outside of the car. They were asking if he was okay and shouting into their phone for help, but Jake didn’t hear them, he was trying too hard to zero in on Amy’s shallow breaths. It was the slow rise and fall of her chest that kept him going, because it meant that she was okay and he hadn’t lost her.

By the time the paramedics had arrived and removed them both from the wreck, Jake wasn’t certain if he’d seen her breathing at all. There were tears in his eyes as she was placed on a backboard and raced into the ambulance, one paramedic working on compression's as the other jumped into the driver’s seat. As much as he wanted to go with them, the paramedic assessing his arm wouldn’t let him. She claimed that he needed medical attention just as much and she couldn’t justify sending him off without it. 

“Just a broken arm and ribs, we’ll need to take you to the hospital for X-rays and further medical treatment.” He was hardly listening as he thought of Amy, so fragile and broken. “You’re a lucky man; this kind of accident could have killed you.” 

Jake could hardly feel his pain as the paramedics drove him to the hospital, the other cars driver sitting beside him with a broken nose. By the time they reached their destination he pushed past the Doctor who approached to assess him further and rushed through to the emergency room where he saw Amy on the table. Her beautiful dress had been sliced to pieces and discarded on the floor while multiple hands worked to keep her alive. 

“Mr. Peralta, I need you to come with me so we can x-ray that arm of yours.” The voice was calm and soothing, but he couldn’t keep his mind off Amy. She was on that table because of him and he wouldn’t leave her until he knew that she would be perfectly alright. It didn’t take long for him to realize that no one else could understand this as the young doctor insisted that he follow him for an x-ray.

“No, I do not need, or want an X-ray. What I need is to be with my wife.” His voice was full of rage but his eyes bore nothing but sadness; he just couldn’t leave her, not like this.  
“I understand that Mr. Peralta, but at least let me wrap that up for you. It’ll only get worse if I don’t.” Jake was still watching Amy lay lifeless on the table as a tall, male doctor placed defibrillator paddles to her chest. Her body jerked upwards and with baited breath he waited for a positive result; tears came to his eyes when he watched this same action repeated another three times with no response. 

“Can you do it here?” He finally asked, watching Amy jerk upwards once more.

“No, but we can be quick and you’ll be back in no time.”

The only thing to make him move was the look of relief on every doctor’s face as her heart rate picked back up again. This sudden moment of relief caused his pain to flare up and he knew that she wouldn’t want him to feel like this, so he turned to the small, blonde doctor and followed her down the corridor where she quickly moved to bandage his wrist. The only problem arose when she had incorrectly applied his bandage before smiling meekly and telling him she was only a med student.

“How can you mess that up? Just wrap the damn thing so I can get back to Amy” he’d snapped angrily, trying to glance around the corner to ensure no one had given up on her just yet. With an apologetic look in her eyes she did her best to fix the bandage as quickly as possible but still took well over five minutes. This, on top of the first five minutes, had felt like a lifetime to Jake, and by the time she had finished he was already running back up the corridor.

As he reached the right door he found himself running straight into the doctors who were leaving, looks of sadness and disappointment in their eyes. Looking around them, Jake noticed that the heart monitor was no longer running and a nurse was cleaning up the mess left behind. He’d bore witness to enough perps and victims dying on the table to know that she was gone.

“Amy” he’d cried, a strangled sob escaping his lips as he rushed past the doctor who had realized he was her groom and was trying to explain the situation. He was in the room within seconds, rushing to her side and taking her hand. It was already turning cold and her chest was no longer rising or falling. “Bring her back. Please, you have to bring her back.”

His tears were never ending and he couldn’t let her go. They were supposed to be together forever, but all they had had was eight hours of eternal matrimony and love. He had been hers and she had been his, but now she was gone.

“I’m sorry; there was nothing more we could do.” His voice was somber; it was the same voice Jake had heard every doctor give to the family of victims while he waited outside to get a doctors statement, sitting a little too close without realizing. He’d always hoped to never hear those words, and he had been doing well up until that moment, the moment he had lost everything.

“Don’t give me that crap, help her.” Without thinking he dropped her hand and lunged at the doctor, grabbing the lapels of his lab coat, his pain completely forgotten. He tried to drag him over and force him to help Amy, to fix her, but instead he felt the man’s hand lightly grab his wrist, causing him to completely crumble.

“I’m so sorry.” Were the last words to leave his lips as Jake fell into his arms and cried. He remained this way for longer than he’d ever expected, crying tears that he had never wanted to cry. Boyle had told him that he and Amy would die holding each other on their slowly sinking ship; at the time he thought he was crazy, but now he wished it was true because he couldn’t stand the thought of being without her. “I’ll leave you to say goodbye.”

As the comforting arms released him Jake turned to Amy, slipping his hand into hers yet again. He was hardly paying mind to the nurse behind him as she rolled up a chair and offered for him to sit, but he took her offer and sat by his Amy with tears in his eyes.

There was a long silence as he softly pushed the hair that had fallen onto her face back, tucking it behind her ear like she always did; he knew how much she hated the loose strands getting into her eyes after all. As he watched her, vision blurred by the tears he couldn’t keep back, Jake knew he should call her parents, but he didn’t want to destroy their entire world just yet. He didn’t want them to feel the crushing pain in their hearts that had already destroyed him because he knew that her mother would never be able to handle it. Amy was her baby girl, the one true love of her life that had brought her a different joy than any of her brothers ever could, and Jake knew that this news would absolutely kill the woman. 

“I’m sorry Ames” Jake muttered, stroking her cheek lightly. He knew it was his fault. Amy had told him not to take his eyes off the road; she had told him to focus and he had done the complete opposite, he had killed her. “I didn’t mean to look away, I promise. I love you so much.”


End file.
